Surf's On the Up and Up
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. Hilarity ensues when Mojo Jojo, Ace and Snake take part in a surfing contest at Townsville beach to win presents for their girlfriends. Mojo/OC, Ace/OC, Snake/OC.


**his is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: The city of Townsville! And despite it being a hot summer day, everyone at Townsville beach is feeling very, very cool. This is especially true of those famous little defenders of kids and puppies, the Powerpuff Girls, who are on vacation with their family.

On the shore of the beach, Blossom, who's garbed in a pink swimsuit, is looking for seashells, while Bubbles, who's wearing a blue swimsuit and a pair of floaties on her arms, is building a rather large sandcastle, while Buttercup, who's wearing a green swimsuit and a large pair of white sunglasses, is splashing in the ocean. Professor Utonium, who's garbed in a white t-shirt, a pair of red and green plaid swim trunks, and a pair of sunglasses, and Rebecca, who's wearing a purple two-piece swimsuit and a matching bow in her hair, are busily setting up the beach chairs, table, and umbrellas. "It was very nice of you to take us here, Professor." Blossom says graciously.

"We really appreciate this." Buttercup adds.

The professor gives a small smile. "Why, thank you, girls, you're very kind."

"Wait, girls," Rebecca calls. "Don't forget your sunscreen!"

"Oh, right!" the Powerpuffs obligingly fly over to Rebecca and stand still while she gently applies sun block to them.

Just then, Rebecca hears a voice call, "Rebecca Honey!" and whips around to see her boyfriend Mojo Jojo, who's wearing a pair of red swim trunks, hurrying up to her.

"Mojo Sweetie!" Rebecca runs up to meet him and the two embrace each other in a big hug and share a kiss.

Rebecca said, "So, what brings you here on this nice day?" Mojo said as he twirled his fingers into Rebecca's ringlets, "Not much. I just wanted to have some fun at the beach and hopefully get to see you, so I guess we'll have fun at the beach together. Plus, I heard that there's some annual surfing contest going on and that there will be prizes for the winners."

Rebecca asked, "You're going into the contest?"

Mojo nodded, "Mmm-hmm. I know how to surf. Not only am I Number chef in Townsville, I am also Number 1 kahuna in Townsville. That is to say that not only my cooking skills are superb, I very good at surfing on a surfboard." Rebecca kissed Mojo's cheek and said, "If you do enter the contest, I wish you the best of luck."

Rebecca looked over to see her friends Deanna and April with the Gang Green Gang heading over towards a spot on the beach.

Deanna wore a hot pink hairband and a matching one-piece bathing suit with black skulls/crossbones printed on. April wore a lime green bikini with white polka dots printed on them. Rebecca waved to them, "Hey, guys!" Deanna and April then begin hurrying up to her. "Hi, Rebecca!" Deanna calls cheerfully, as she waves back. "Howdy, Becca!" April calls as she also waves.

At this moment the gang hear Rebecca's calls and glance over. "Hey, look guys," Ace, who's wearing a pair of half blue, half orange swim trunks as well as his usual shades, calls. "It's Rebecca and Mojo! Hi, guys!" He waves to them politely.

"Hola, amigos!" Arturo, who's wearing red trunks with a white trim, calls, waving politely.

"Duh, hi, guys!" Billy, who's wearing a white tank shirt(Which, unsurprisingly, doesn't cover his belly any better than his usual shirt) with the words, "BEACH BUM" on the front, and a pair of denim blue trunks, calls cheerfully.

"Howdy, guysssss!" Snake, who's wearing a pair of white trunks with vertical orange and black stripes, as well as his usual hat, calls.

"Thbbt, phttbt!" Grubber, who's clad in a somewhat ridiculous-looking yellow and aqua blue striped tank shirt and a pair of bright orange trunks, and is standing with one hand pressed against a small beach shack, raspberries hello and waves with his one free hand.

The gang hurry toward their friends. "So, what brings you guys to our little corner a' da beach?" Ace inquires. "Well, my family and I are here on vacation." Rebecca replies. "And I've come to compete in the surfing contest." Mojo adds.

"Well, what a coikydink!" an intrigued Snake replies. "Acccce and I are plannin' ta compete in the sssssurfin' contessssst, too!"

"We heard that they was givin' out some mighty sweet prizes," Ace begins. He then leans over and whispers in Rebecca's ear, "We was hopin' ta win some fer Deanna an' April."

"Oh, how very sweet of you!" Rebecca whispers in reply, causing Ace to blush slightly.

"Well sssay, we don't means ta be rude, but we'll be needin' ta go get ready fer the contest in a bit." Snake notes, as he and the others(Save for Grubber) then begin traipsing off. "We'll be ssseein' ya soon!"

"'Bye, guys!" the others call, waving politely as they leave.

"'Bye, guys!" Rebecca and Mojo politely wave back to them.

Just as they're about to leave, however, Snake glances over his shoulder to see Grubber still leaning against the beach shack; he traipses up to him, "Uhm, ssssay Grubber, what'cha doin'?"

"Phtbbbtht, thbbt." Grubber replies.

"Holdin' up the beach ssssshack? Ah, don't worry, I'm ssssure that won't be necccccessarry." Upon this, Grubber then stands straight up, causing the beach shack to collapse to the ground. Snake can only stare and scratch his head in perplexity.

As Mojo and Rebecca were walking along the beach, Rebecca asks, "What do you think the prizes will be, Mojo?" The chimp shrugs as he has his arm around Rebecca's shoulder, "Well, I read that there's going to be some interesting prizes to be won and that some jewelry is mentioned. I was thinking of maybe winning you a necklace with some shell hanging from it."

Rebecca said, "I'm still routing for you. I bet you can outsurf anyone."

Mojo chuckled, "I could even win that contest blindfolded if I have to, figuratively speaking that is. I'm not saying that I should be wearing a blindfold over my eyes to win the contest, but I can try winning the contest either way without cheating or even falling off the surfboard. If I don't win the necklace, I have something special for us and everyone on the beach as a little treat."

Rebecca looked at the sand and picked up an oyster shell. She hands it to Mojo and says, "Have this in your pocket as a good luck charm." Mojo looks at the royal colors of the oyster shell and places the piece into his pocket, then he kisses Rebecca's cheek and said, "I better get ready. See you then, my sweet."

Rebecca applied some sunscreen over her face and arms, then sees Bubbles building a sandcastle. Bubbles said, "Hey, Becca. Wanna help make a sandcastle?" Rebecca said, "I'd love to. Ya know, we could make the castles look like they're made out of soft ice cream." Rebecca places her fingers into the ocean water and sand bucket, grabs a handful, and dribbles the sand onto a mound to make a tower.

Bubbles smiled, "Ooh, that looks neat!"

Meanwhile, the Gang Green Gang are making their way down the beach toward where the surfing contest will be held; Ace and Snake stand at the end of a long line of people. "Sure is a pleasant day fer surfin'." Ace muses, taking a deep breath of the lovely ocean air. "The sun is shinin', the air is fresh, and..." As he glances over his shoulder at the prize stand something suddenly catches his eye. "And _that_ would be just the thing for Deanna!" Ace motions toward a pair of beautiful, opalescent albalone shell earrings that glisten as they catch the light. As Snake also observes the prize stand his own gaze falls on a lovely freshwater pearl bracelet. "Ooh...that looksss like the perfect thingssss for April!"

Mojo looks at the necklace he eyed for and sees a little pink conch shell dangling from a golden chain. He said, "Yes, she'll love this one. I hope I get to win this for her." Everyone in the line look at the list to sign up and started signing their names. Mojo signed his name on the list, then Ace and Snake signed.

Mojo looks at them and says, "You two are going for the prizes for your girlfriends? By which I mean is upon entering this competition, you're going to try and win some of the prizes to give to April and Deanna?" Ace said, "Yeah, we is." Snake flexes himself, "Wesss gonna win thisss thing. We're ssstrong, tough, and have reflexesss likesss a cat!"

Deanna and April walked over to wish their boyfriends luck, then giggled lightly as Snake was posing. When Snake was stretching himself and flexing his muscles (what there is of them), a huge rip came out. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! Mojo, Ace, and Deanna snickered at Snake, which made him ask, "What? What're you guysss laughingsss at?" Peeking over his shoulder, Snake gasps. He had ripped a big hole in the back of his trunks, exposing his underpants. "Oh no! I can't believe itsss! And right in front of everyonesss, too!" Everyone in line begins to laugh uproariously; Snake's face turns bright red. "Of all the daysss t'wear the underpantssss with the little blue bunniesss on 'em." Snake grumbles as he slowly slinks away to the beach house.

Later that afternoon, Mojo, Ace and Snake(The latter of whom had fortunately brought a pair of rip-free trunks with him) gather by the shore as the surfing contest begins. Everybody at the beach gathered near a giant stage where the competition is about to be held. A guy in a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts held a microphone, "Alright, dudes and dudettes! Welcome to the first Annual Surfing Contest! We like, got a great line-up of people who signed up and are gonna be tearing up some killer waves here! The first three winners will get the prizes, which are these lovely pieces of jewelry here."

Beside the man, a beautiful girl wearing a lei and sarong held up the necklace Mojo eyed on before. She said, "The necklace will go to the first place winner." She also motions to the bracelet and earrings, "The earrings for second place and the bracelet for third place. Plus, the first place winner gets to win this trophy!" She holds up a golden trophy of a surfer on top of a wave.

The guy in charge said, "Alright, let's get the dudes ready for the competition! Best of luck to everyone and may the best kahuna win! First off, we got some good competitors here!" Mojo, Ace, Snake, and a bunch of men stood next to their surfboards as they waved. Rebecca, Deanna, April, the Powerpuffs, and the members of the Gang Green Gang cheered.

Rebecca blew a kiss to Mojo for luck, who caught the kiss in his hand and blew one back to her. Ace gave a wink to Deanna and Snake gave a wave to April.

"All right," the guy continues. "Now let's get ready to make some waves! Ready...GO!" Upon these words, the competitors quickly rush toward the ocean.

Mojo quickly catches a wave and begins riding on top of it. "Go Mojo, yay!" Rebecca cheers, causing the monkey to smile and blush a bit. Meanwhile, Ace and Snake are riding through the middle of another wave. "A'right, so far, so good..." Ace muses.

Snake rides alongside him and gently taps him on the shoulder, "Uhm, Ace?"

"Yes?"

Snake then motions upward; Ace looks up to see that the wave has swelled to a massive height. A disconcerted look crosses Ace's face. "Oooh..." he cringes. "Severe...very severe...uh oh coming..." _GISHHHH!_ The wave promptly comes crashing down on them and knocks them off of their boards.

Within a heartbeat, a lifeguard and her assistant swim out and rescue the two of them. "Ooogh..." a sodden and slightly dazed Ace groans as he sits slumped on the shore. "Anyone get the liccccense number a' that motorboat what hit usssss?" an equally worse for wear Snake groans.

"Please be a bit more careful, you two." the lifeguard warns them.

"Yeah," her assistant adds. "The waves are, like, totally tubular today."

"Ssssure thing, folkssss." Snake replies weakly.

For another round, the contestants got onto their boards and sailed onto the ocean. When a good wave came up, everyone did some various tricks. The announcer says, "Whoa-ho, there goes Mojo hanging ten! Ten fingers that is!" Mojo is doing a handstand as he's keeping balance and surfing. Rebecca cheered, "Whoo! Nice one!"

Ace tries a little trick by flexing his muscles and keeping balance, which made the announcer say, "There goes Ace being a macho-macho man!" With Snake, another rip came up. The announcer said, "And there's Snake! And he's..." RIIIIIIIIIIP! The announcer sighs, "Ripping his pants again."

Snake is surfing, but there's a hole in his swimshorts. He mutters, "Darn itsss! Not again!" He forgot about another huge wave coming up and lost balance, then he flew and smacked into Ace. The Gang Green Gang leader slaps him and says, "Snake, what da heck's with ya? Don't eva bump inta me!"

Snake said, "Bossss, look!" The two held each other and screamed as they saw a giant rock in front of them!

_WHAM!_ Ace and Snake slam into the rock and tumble into the water again._ SPLOOSH._ Within moments, the lifeguard and her assistant hurry up to rescue them again. "Now, please do be a bit more careful," she warns them. "It's not safe out there."

"Uhmm, sure thing, Ma'am..." a rather dazed Ace groans. A guy passing by stops and glances over at Snake. "Nice undies, bro."

"Uhm, thankssss, I thinkssss." Snake mumbles.

A little while later, Ace and Snake set out toward the sea again. "A'right," Ace motions. "We'll jus' hafta' be more wary dis time 'n keep an eye out fer any obstacles in front a'us."

"Sssssure thing, Ace." Snake(Who fortunately was able to find yet another pair of rip-free shorts to purchase) obliges.

"Excellent." The two of them then sail out into the ocean and quickly catch a fair sized wave. Snake keeps a steady focus on their surroundings, "No obsssstacles ahead thisssss time, good!" he muses. Unfortunately, he had no sooner said this when a large silvery-grey dolphin swims alongside him. "Ah, no, good fisssshy, ssssorry, but we'sss can't play with yousss right now!" Snake motions urgently. "G-go ahead, fisssshy, pleasssse! Uh, I bet ssssome other dolphins would jussst love t'play with yousss!" Unfortunately, the dolphin is not dissuaded and topples Snake with his snout, causing him to crash into Ace and the two of them to fall into the water again. _GLUG._ The lifeguard and her assistant quickly rescue them again. From back in the ocean, the dolphin watches this scene and gives a laugh, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Not funny, wissssseguy!" Snake grumbles weakly.

"Honestly, you two, please do be a bit more careful!" the lifeguard says with a touch of aggravation in her voice now.

"Uhm...absolutely, Ma'am." Ace groans.

The last round came up and now it's down to Mojo, Ace, Snake, and two other guys. Mojo takes the oyster shell Rebecca gave him earlier out of his pocket and looks at it. He held it up towards the sun and places it back into his pocket, then grabs his board and heads out towards the ocean. Ace and Snake got their boards ready, then Ace said, "We gotta quit clownin' around, Snake! No more knockin' into each otha and no fallin' off!"

Snake hissed, "Gotsss it, Ace."

The group made it out towards the ocean and a giant wave came up! Mojo gripped the board with his toes and steered along the wave with his arms out to the sides. Ace saw what Mojo was doing and acted fast as he mumbled to himself, "I'm not gonna fall off this time!" Mojo does a trick by flipping his board over like a professional skateboarder, then heads back onto the ocean.

Snake clings to his surfboard like a frightened cat and kept holding on. The two other guys on their boards tried to get towards the shore, but they fell off their boards and sank. Mojo looks over his shoulder to see Snake and Ace getting closer, then Mojo leaned forward to go faster and made it towards the shore. Ace followed after Mojo and so did Snake, who was still clinging to his board and shaking. Ace and Snake begin to pick up speed and manage to sail up alongside Mojo. "Woohoo, we did it!" Ace says excitedly. "We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it, we're-" Suddenly, the two of them observe a large palm tree in their path. "Oh, prune juice..." Ace groans dolefully.

Mojo sees the tree in time and manages to swerve out of the way, but Ace and Snake aren't quite fast enough and end crashing headlong into it, _CRASH!_ and tumbling headfirst into the sand below. _OOMPH!_ Seconds later, the lifeguard and her assistant come by and fish them out of the sand; in the distance, the dolphin from earlier laughs at them again. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Smart aleck dolphin." Ace grumbles vindictively.

Snake spits out a mouthful of sand. "Ugh, y'know, ssssand tastes a lot more unappetizzzzing than it looksss."

"Now, I'm serious, you guys," the lifeguard says with real aggravation in her voice by now. "_Please _keep a better eye on where you're going!"

"Absssssolutely, Ma'am." Snake groans.

Ace and Snake sit sadly on the sandy ground. "At dis rate we'll never win da contest." Ace despairs.

"Now how're we gonna win our girlfriendsss those prizesss?" Snake adds dolefully.

Ace thought for a bit and said, "I guess there's only one thing to do, Snake. Keep hanging on and not let go, even if that means gluing or taping ourselves to our surfboards!" Snake said, "Way aheadsss of ya, Ace! But wouldn't that be cheating?" Ace said as he puts glue on his feet, "There's sometimes a call for desperate measures to make the girl ya love happy."

Snake grabs himself a roll of duct tape from nowhere and tapes his feet onto the surfboard.

As they head back toward the water, Ace and Snake quickly catch a large wave and manage to deftly keep balance atop it. "H-hey, it's workin'!" Ace exclaims. "Looksss like we'ssss gonna make it thisss timesss!" Snake adds triumphantly. Unfortunately however, he had no sooner said this when the two of them see a beach shack on the horizon. "Ooooooh, this very bad now..." Ace cringes.

_WHUMP!_ They end up slamming into the beach shack and tumbling into the sand below again. _OOMPH! _Seconds later, the lifeguard and her assistant come and dig them out again. The lifeguard gives a large exasperated sigh, "Honestly, why can't you two keep out of trouble any more than this?!"

"Seriously, dudes." her assistant adds indignantly.

Ace spits out a mouthful of sand. "You was right, Snake, it does taste even less appetizin' than it looks."

"Well," Snake, who's lying flat on his belly, groans. "At leasssst it can't get no worsssse." Just then, a lobster happens up to him and pinches him on his pointy nose. "_YEOW, I SSSSPOKE TOO SSSSOON!_"

Hearing the crash and the yell, the other three gang members hurry up to them. "Are you guys okay?" Billy inquires.

"We saw you crash into that beach shack." Arturo adds.

"Thbbtht?" Grubber inquires.

"Eh, don't worry, guys." Ace replies consolingly. "Yeah, we're jusssss' fine." Snake adds as he gently removes the lobster from his nose.

Suddenly, Ace is hit by an idea. "Uhm, say, you guys, if it ain't gonna be too much trouble, could you come with us on our next surfin' excursion as spotters, please?"

"Duh, sure, boss," Billy replies obligingly.

"Si, we will be happy to help." Arturo adds.

"Thbbtht." Grubber obligingly razzes.

"Excellent! Thanks, guys." Ace replies graciously as the five of them head toward the water.

Ace and Snake sail along for a bit with the others following them closely behind on boogie boards. "So far, so good, amigos." Arturo gives them the high sign. "Thankssss." Snake replies, upon which another large wave swells up, which they manage to quickly catch. "Phthbbtht." Grubber razzes, also giving the high sign. "Thanks. Perfect!" Ace replies, as they continue to drift on. "Looks like all's goin' well dis time..." Ace says under his breath. Unfortunately, he had no sooner said this when he suddenly spots another large palm tree coming up in the distance. "Oh, for gosh sakes!" he grumbles.

_WHUMP!_ The gang crash headlong into the tree. As Arturo drops toward the ground, he lands headfirst in a discarded toy sand pail. _OOF!_ The others fall to the sandy ground in a heap, with Snake landing on top of Billy(Giving him a soft landing for a change). "Ay-yi-yi, mi cabeza!" Arturo groans. "Ooogh, what happened?" Billy moans. Grubber can only manage a weak "Thbbtht..."

Noticing the pail stuck on Arturo's head, a concerned Billy says, "Ooh. Here, lemme get that for ya, li'l buddy." and begins trying to pull the bucket off of his friend's head. "Ow, ow, ow, _ow! _Hey, I es saying ow!" Arturo replies impatiently.

"Ooh, sorry, Arturo."

"Hmm," Ace muses, examining the pail. "Looks like it's stuck on there pretty good. We may have ta butter his head again."

Rebecca ran towards the boys and says, "Guys, you gotta quit doing those stunts! You want to win or not?" Deanna said as she helps up Ace, "I hope your plan works this time, Ace. The glue on your feet worked, but just not well enough." Ace kissed Deanna's cheek saying, "Babe, don't worry about me. I just know that this plan's not gonna fall apart."

The boys headed back towards the ocean one more time as the rest of the gang kept watch. Rebecca grabs a hold of some binoculars from Deanna and looks through. She smiles, "Okay, Ace and Snake are getting off to a good start! They're gonna make it!" Deanna taps Rebecca's shoulder and says, "Uh, Becca, your boyfriend's crazy."

Rebecca looks at Deanna and says, "You're being cynical. He's been crazy as a villain, but he isn't now. That is to say my boyfriend, Mojo Jojo, is not crazy, a lunatic, or a megalomaniac anymore."

April said, "Becca, you're talking like him just now."

Deanna said to Rebecca, "Look again and see what I'm talking about." Rebecca raised a brow at her friend, then looks in the binoculars. She looked over and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Mojo. He's still on his surfboard, but there's one difference. Mojo Jojo is not only surfing, but he's surfing blindfolded!

Rebecca gasped in alarm, "I can't believe it! He said that he wouldn't do it, but he's actually doing it! I hope he knows what he's doing!" Deanna grabs the binoculars from Rebecca and sees Ace still on his board, along with Snake on his board. With Mojo, he's still keeping balance and moving along well. Mojo said to himself, "I know I'm crazy, but I can do this and prove it to Rebecca." Using his other senses besides sight, Mojo leaned and steered in every direction to not get hit by the waves.

Ace and Snake looked to see Mojo zoom past them, which made the two look at each other strange. Ace said, "Whoa, did ya see that?" Snake said, "Yeah, Mojo'sss just went past usss and he's wearing a blindfold!" The two heard shouts, "ACE, SNAKE, GO!" The two members looked to see a wave come over, then they picked up the pace and were getting closer towards the shore.

With Mojo, he heard Rebecca's voice crying out, "Keep going, Mojo! Don't stop! Move to your right!" Mojo shifts towards his right and feels himself make it towards the beach safely, then he feels some sort of ribbon break across his body and hears loud cheers.

Mojo hears the crowd chanting, "Mojo! Mojo! Mojo!" Rebecca ran towards Mojo and wraps her arms around his neck, while he felt Rebecca and held her close to him. Rebecca takes the blindfold off Mojo's eyes and says, "You said that you wouldn't do it! Why did you?" Mojo looks at Rebecca and said, "I sort of needed a challenge and to find a way to prove to you that I could win it. Plus, your little charm helped."

He takes the oyster shell out of his pocket and hands it to Rebecca. She looks at him and says, "You're the craziest guy I've ever met, but I still love you." The two were about to kiss, but they looked to see Ace and Snake get back towards the shore without any accidents. As they cross the finish line, Ace and Snake quickly disembark their boards and drop to their knees. "Ohhh yeeeesss..." Ace sighs with great relief. "We made it."

"And wessss didn't crash or eat ssssssand!" Snake adds.

The pretty girl from earlier strolls up to Mojo. "For coming in first place, you have won the trophy and our grand prize." She then hands Mojo the trophy and the necklace. "Ooh, how wonderful!" Rebecca says excitedly. "You've won first prize!" Mojo politely hands the necklace to Rebecca. "For you, my sweet." Rebecca blushes. "Thank you, Mojo."

The pretty girl then traipses up to a still rather worn Ace and Snake. "And for placing second and third, we reward you with the second and third place prizes. She hands the earrings to Ace and the bracelet to Snake. "Thanks, miss." they reply. Ace and Snake then traipse up to their girlfriends and hand them the prizes. "Oh Ace, thank you!" Deanna says graciously. Ace blushes a bit "You're quite welcome, Honey."

"Thank you, Snake, you're so sweet!" April says, causing Snake to blush a little. "You're quite welcome, Babessss. I'd, uh, give ya a hug 'n a kissss, but I prob'ly sssssmell like the bottom of a boatssss by now."

"Oh, don't worry, Snake Dear, I'm sure that's not so!" April then embraces Snake in a big hug and shares a kiss with him; as soon as Snake turns his head away, April pinches her nose slightly.(He truly did smell like fish at this point, but she hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings.)

"Say, what just happened?" asks a still bucket-adorned Arturo. "I hear cheering."

"Mojo just won the surfing contest," Rebecca excitedly informs him. "Ace and Snake took second and third place."

"Wow..." replies a duly impressed Arturo. "When you get a bucket stuck on your cabeza you miss a _lot_!"

After taking a couple of pictures for the winners, Mojo hands out flyers for everyone. Rebecca takes a hold of a flyer and reads it, "Come to Mojo Jojo's BBBQ. The extra B stands for BYOBBB." Ace looks at the flyer and points towards one of the letters, "What's that extra B?" Mojo says, "That's a typo. Anyways, these flyers are here to serve as invitations to come over to my barbecue here. That is to say as these flyers are for everyone here, this is a good way to have everyone celebrate our victory for the surfing contest."

"For dinner tonight we will be serving bacon chili cheeseburgers and a Caesar salad with my own special Caesar dressing." Mojo elaborates.

Arturo(Who had fortunately managed to get the bucket off of his head by now) hungrily licks his lips and rubs his belly. "Ooh, that sounds muy delicioso!"

"Mmm!" "That sounds great!" the others add in anticipation.

"And for dessert we'll be serving our special tutti-fruity tropical sundaes." Mojo turns casually to the Powerpuffs. "If I may, I might request a bit of your assistance with the sundaes, please."

"We'd love to, Mojo." Blossom obliges.

"We'll be happy to help!" Bubbles adds cheerfully.

Rebecca smiles, "Way ahead of you, Mojo." The Powerpuffs and Rebecca headed towards a soft serve stand, where they meet Duke. Rebecca waved, "Hey, Duke!" The middle-aged man said, "Becca, nice seeing you here! I saw the competition and I'm thrilled that Mojo won. That took a ton of guts for that last round, ya know. I can't believe he really did that surfing trick blindfolded! That's crazy!"

Rebecca shrugs, "Well, crazy is his middle name. Uh, is it okay if we take some of your ice creams? We're going to make some tutti-fruity tropical sundaes for Mojo's barbecue to celebrate."

Duke said, "Sure, kid. I get some vanilla ice cream, some strawberry, peach, and blueberry ice creams." Grabbing some big tubs of ice cream, the Powerpuffs took them over towards Mojo and came back a little later. Rebecca said, "Okay, any gummy bears?" Duke said, "Sorry, kid. I ran out. I do, however, have some cherries and sprinkles. If you can get your cousins to make some gummi bears, I got some fruits here."

Thinking quickly, the Powerpuffs quickly huddle and whisper, "Whisper, whisper, whisper, broccolini, whisper?" upon which they approach Duke and request, "Excuse us, sir, but may we have some of those fruit toppings, please?"

"Certainly, girls." Duke hands the girls several dishes of blueberries, strawberries, green apple slices, coconut, oranges, and pineapple. "Thank you, sir." the girls reply. Upon this, Blossom grabs the fruit in the dish and tosses it into the air, then takes a deep breath and freezes the fruit with her ice breath. Bubbles then blasts the fruit with her eye lasers, then Buttercup hits the fruit with a rapid machine-gun punch, creating a large collection of gummi bears, which the girls catch in the now-empty dish. They repeat this process until they've made gummi bears in each flavor, which they then bring to Mojo. "Oh, thank you girls," Mojo, who's busily scooping and dishing up the different flavors of ice cream, says graciously.

"You're quite welcome, Mojo." Blossom replies politely.

"Anything to help a friend." Buttercup adds.

Mojo began to slice away the cheese, bacon, lettuce, and onions for the burgers. Professor Utonium and Deanna assisted in making the chili. Rebecca gets the ice cream ready with April and her cousins, serving away and giving out sundaes for everyone. After a while of preparing the food, Rebecca got herself a burger and some salad.

Rebecca used her fork to pierce into a crouton and soaks it into the Caesar dressing. She eats her salad and says, "Mojo Jojo, you really outdid yourself." She kissed his cheek, which left a kissy smudge of Caesar dressing. Mojo chuckled as he wiped his cheek with a clean napkin, "Thank you, sweetie."

April and Deanna sit with the Gang Green Gang at a nearby table. "Mmm, this food es great, Mojo!" Arturo says though a large mouthful, his cheeks bulging. "You have really outdone yourself." Mojo smiles slightly. "Thanks, you guys."

As they're finishing their meals, April and Deanna notice Ace and Snake looking very sad. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" a concerned Deanna inquires. "What's wrong, Honey?" an equally concerned April asks.

"Well, you see," Ace says solemnly. "We entered that surfin' contest ta win you girls some nice gifts. We tried ta look cool out there, but we just ended up crashin', eatin' sand, and makin' fools of ourselves."

"The truth issss, we'ssss not really as good at sssssurfin' as we madessss out ta be," Snake adds. "We jusssss' wanted ta look cool fer you girlssss." Tears begin dripping from their eyes.

"Wow..." Arturo states.

"Gee..." Billy notes.

"Thbbtht." Grubber raspberries.

Deanna and April gently place their hands on their sorrowing boyfriends' shoulders. "Oh, but Ace Sweetie, you never had to worry about that!"

"We already thought that you guys were cool, and we love you just the way you are." April adds. Ace and Snake gently brush the tears from their eyes. "Really?" they reply in almost the same breath.

"Absolutely." Deanna replies. "It was a very kind thing that the two of you did," April glances wistfully down at the bracelet adorning her wrist. "We'll always treasure your wonderful gifts." Snake's expression becomes even more woeful. "To remind ya'ssss of what _dorksss _we are?"

"To remind us of how _sweet_ you are!" April replies. "I love you, Snake, and I thank you for what you've done."

"I love you too, Ace," Deanna adds. "And I thank you, too."

Beginning to feel lighthearted again, Ace and Snake smile contentedly. "Ohh, thank you so much, Dee!" Ace says happily. "You're so sweet, and I love you, too."

"You're ssssweet, too, April, and I lovesss you, too." says Snake. As the two couples hold hands and share kisses, the rest of the gang smile and sigh blissfully as they watch this happy scene. "Ahh, amor." Arturo, who has one hand folded under his chin, sighs.

Rebecca and Mojo watched the couple kiss each other, then Rebecca said, "Uh, we almost kissed before Ace and Snake won." Mojo said, "You're right. Shall we?" Rebecca places her hands onto Mojo's chest, while Mojo held Rebecca close and gently kisses her. As the two kissed, the Powerpuffs watched with starry eyes. "Ahh," Bubbles sighs. "How sweet."

"It looks like love really does conquer all." Blossom notes.

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love Hewitt

Mojo Jojo/Surfers-Roger L. Jackson

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Hula Girl-Tara Strong

Buttercup/Surfers-E.G. Daily

Professor Utonium/Announcer-Tom Kane

Deanna Makastch-Mila Kunis

April Franklin/Surfers-Mandy Moore

Ace/Grubber/Big Billy/Assistant Lifeguard-Jeff Glen Bennett

Snake/Dolphin/Surfer Guy-Tom Kenny

Little Arturo/Surfers-Jeff Garcia

Lifeguard-Anika Noni Rose

Duke-Danny DeVito

Surfers-Rob Paulsen, Tabitha St. Germain, Tia Carerre, Sam Vincent


End file.
